According to the general existing SC connector (Subscriber Connector/Standard Connector of Optical Fiber connectors), because of its considerable size, and a center of each SC connector is only provided with a single ferrule, so the SC connector considerably occupies the space of an optical fiber tower, when the user wants to expand the number of the SC connectors, because the space of the optical fiber tower which originally receives the SC connectors is constant, the user must additionally build a new optical fiber tower for such an expanding, and each optical fiber tower costs at least 100 million yuan, the cost is relatively very high, the existing SC connector only has a single ferrule, it is impossible for the user to attain increasing the number of ferrules without changing the inside of the optical fiber tower and without increasing the number of SC connectors, thereby resulting in the use of its practicability to be greatly discounted, this is strongly desired for the industry and consumers to break through.